Varis Moonwhisper
"I am not a hero, I am simply a man, a man who wishes for nothing more than to find his way home" - Varis Moonwhisper Varis Moonwhisper is an 83 year old Half Elf Ranger and the adventuring partner and husband of Helvinia Silvertongue. He is the father of Viessa Moonwhisper and Fen Arkael. He is the son of Faeyre Moonwhisper and Veran Aster. Background: The tragic result of a union between a elven tribal princess and a human soldier, Varis was born into a tribe of wandering elves a outcast and freak. Alone after his mother's death in childbirth and the tribal leaders utter denial of the child's existence, Varis taken in by the tribes lead hunter, Jonik. Varis was taught to hunt, and soon, after his foster father's death, Varis became lead hunter and scout for his tribe. However, after returning from a hunting trip in the forests, Varis returned to his tribe and discovered it burned to ashes, and his people dead. He discovered the tribal chief, his grandfather, laying in the ashes of his tent, where his last words to Varis was of a Green Dragon that raided their tribe, taking the livestock and treasures and killing all who dared to stop it. Varis took his bow and longsword and, accompanied by his old friend Bograh, a brown bear, he went hunting for this Green Dragon that had destroyed his people. After many months of tracking, he found the great wyrm and, after a struggle, pierced its heart with one of his arrows. As it lay dying, Varis contemplated what he would do next, for he could not go back to his long dead tribe. Too many memories haunted the site. So, armed with his longsword, bow and his trusty animal companion, Varis travelled out into the world, armed with the talon of the Green Dragon, marking him as Dragon Slayer. Physical Description: Varis is roughly six feet tall, wide-set, with tan skin, green eyes, and shoulder-length black hair. He wore a beard for most of his life, which matched his hair color. He had high, chiseled cheekbones, a lean and muscled torso, and brooding eyes that he got from his mother. He wears studded leather armor underneath a sea green cloak, a symbol of the goddess Mielikki the clasp for his cloak. He carries a sword at his belt, as well as a quiver of swan-feathered arrows. His bow, a magical artifact of his people known as an Oathbow, was given to him by his foster father, Jonik, when he became the tribe's main Hunter. He carries a dragon talon around his neck, a souvenir of his confrontation with the green dragon that destroyed his people, Poisonfang. Personality: Varis is a half-elf, a curse and a blessing. He can grow his beard and hide his ears in order to pass off as human, or shave and allow his ears to be seen to pass as an elf. However, those elves that know the truth about him call him "half-breed" and believe him to be less. A few elves don't care, among them Helvinia. Humans who know of the half-elf heritage seem to care much less than elves. Varis states, "According to humans, half an elf is but part of a whole being. Half a man is a cripple." Varis is known for his calm and steady-going nature as well as his honesty, rarely telling a lie. Varis is extremely skilled at fighting. However, he has taken on the elven state of mind that killing is wrong. He detests fighting, but whereas the elves are blinded by their theory that life, no matter what the circumstance is, should be preserved, Varis has the sense enough to know that there are times when killing is needed. Magic Items and Equipment: Magic Items: * Oathbow * Ring of Restoration Equipment: * Frostbrand Longsword Category:Ranger Category:Half Elf Category:Moonwhisper Category:Old Tales Category:Male